<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Date by Ellaaashima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151169">Warm Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima'>Ellaaashima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Ships for Christmas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Christmas Fluff, College, During Canon, F/M, First Dates, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you that I could have picked you up at the dorm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima and Yachi are out at Tokyo for a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Ships for Christmas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Short people are the worst.</em> A particular blond overlooks the crowd of Tokyo on a weekend of December. <em>She’s late. Hm.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he and his girlfriend have to study far away from each other? He often wonders that to himself, but more so recently with the holidays coming up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, he spots a blonde in the crowd. His eyes visibly light up—to those who look closely—and he shuffles his sling bag to seem normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kei-kun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi lunges forward towards him, smiling despite the many people brushing past them. Tsukishima would never dare admit that he likes that now happy side of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… What took you so long?” He observes her from head to toe. She was not completely ready for the chilly and snowy weather, but her beige quilted jacket will have to do. <em>At least she’s wearing boots this time.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-Thank you for waiting.” Yachi pats the side of her face with her gloved hands, calming down. “The trains were quite full today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They began to walk, already knowing their destination for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you that I could have picked you up at the dorm.” Tsukishima sighs, bringing the scarf around his neck closer to his face. He keeps close to the other to the point that their arms touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees her look down from the corner of his eyes. “W-Well, my roommate was still around.” She raises her head, then, in realization of something. “Not that… Not that I don’t like her to find out about you! It-It’s just that she definitely won’t keep quiet about us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima understands that feeling. He’s not the type to share his love life to those who didn’t know, either. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk to the nice and cheap sushi restaurant that Yachi had picked out was not that far from their meet up place. She proposed the idea of eating there because of how close it was; she knew they would be hungry by this time already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… It’s getting quite cold already, right, Kei-kun?” Yachi focuses on the shape that her breath had taken form when she breathes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost like a switch or trigger for Tsukishima. “It’s because you aren’t wearing enough layers.” He sighs, looking down at her simple attire. “Don’t tell me that you walk around campus without enough clothes, either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi’s attempt to defend herself is enough of an answer already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” Upon reaching the front of the restaurant, Tsukishima makes them stop. He pretends not to see the confused yet flustered look of his girlfriend, raising his hands up to his neck to unravel his scarf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Um, Kei—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s because you went out without one.” Tsukishima doesn’t let her finish by carefully enveloping Yachi with the piece of fabric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, Yachi manages a smile. “You’ve become thoughtful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He purposely messes up her hair, earning a small whine and pout. “You owe me strawberry shortcake now.” He stands to his full height, clearing his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was planning on treating you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… You can keep the scarf, then, I guess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yessss im a sucker for yachi ships ok,, whats more to say?? kept this one short so i dont have to think of other things/parts in the story.</p>
<p>basically yachi is studying in tokyo while tsukki is in sendai :))</p>
<p>hope this was a good read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>